


Legends Never Die

by lolanonymous



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, CPR Ahri, Comatose Ahri, Defib Ahri, Defibrillate Ahri, F/M, Future, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Unconsciousness, Yi defib Ahri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolanonymous/pseuds/lolanonymous
Summary: The great disaster came to Ionia. But Ahri mostly suffers from her own powers as a demon fox.Who will save her, when she can’t even cry for help?





	1. The Earthquake

**Author's Note:**

> The setting is a nearest future in Runeterra and Yi works as a field medic here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Headhunter cut off the Challenger's clothes, and also her bra. Yi put the defib paddles on the comatosed Ahri's breasts, ready to defib the dying fox woman back to life...

The Headhunter immediately recognize her, however he didn’t meet her before personally. One of his latest patient, General Mao, keep swearing about some treacherous foxy bitch who was gilty of everything and must die for her sins while the Headhunter Yi patently tried to cut his hip and take a stuck metal shard away. Yi thought it was just a delirium of wounded man. He saw a lot like him now, after a second wave of terrible earthquake, so many their rescue team run out of antiseptics, morphin and opium long ago, and a field hospital is already full of moaning and crying Ionians. The last raid to the crumbled residence of a High General was finally successful - they found a naked authority almost crushed under the falling rooftop but alive, treat him with the last medicine they have and he was sent to the private hospital. Actually Yi as a high class surgeon won’t needed there anymore, but his sense of “human-life-in-danger” did not allowed him to go away.  
So when he finally stumbled into obinded his assistant vented over the unconscious woman laying in the middle of a cleared rubbles of destroyed General's bedchamber he didn't believe his eyes to see a foxy ears and fluffy tails, covering the fragile body like a shroud. She wore the Challenger costume which hinted she's one of those stately Ionians. The first glance on her bluish lips and stiff chest tell him she is in a crucial and critical stage. His glance was sharpened and skilled during long medical career and wasn’t confused by unhurried and a bit lazy actions of other medic. More over something terribly wrong happening here ...  
\- Hey! Stop this immediately! - he shout to his colleague whose usually skillful but strangely trembling hands roughly undressed her from a leftovers of already tore clothes, exposing her purple-laced underwire bra.  
But the man continues like he was obsessed. He mumbled:  
“Oh, fuck! You don’t even protest, what a slut! ”  
Yi come close and snapped up his hand.  
\- How long did she stop breathing?  
But in the empty and gleaming eyes of the other was only lust.  
\- Who cares ... She will die anyway, that bitch. But isnt it a shame to leave such a suggesting body all alone ...  
Yi slap him in the face.  
\- JUST ... GO! AWAY!  
Men seemed to be got a bit of his mind back and run away fast as he finally looked Yi in the eyes.  
Don’t wasting time anymore Yi cheked her plus and eyelids: bad! Shit - was his conclusion when he couldn’t even sense her heartbeat. She's having a massive cardiac arrest...  
He shouted out as loud as he can:  
\- You! Asshole! Tell others to hurried up and prepare the defibrillator.  
\- Yes, sir! - he finally heard while sinking on top of her body to give her a first forceful stroke on her center-front gore part of her bra, which on her chest. The fox woman's whole body bounced a bit and her arms and legs spread away. Only now he senses a strange tingle sensation when looking on her muddy but beautiful body. The amethyst necklace which the comatosed Challenger fox woman was wearing shined though Yi's sights.  
If it wasn’t her unconditional magic he can’t say what his high adrenaline and excitement become from.  
He tried his best not to loose control under his own body. And tried to busy his mind with his work.  
He concentrates on his palms movement, not on a soft and taut breasts underneath and the first move shows him that something wrong with her chest. He quickly run his fingers through her ribs to found out that one of them was misplaced or the worst - broken. He must continue to pump her chest, to give her brain and body some oxygen. "You guys ready the defibrillator for me! " Yi shouted, as he kept his deep compressions going, he looked at the dying fox woman. He looked at her pale face, and he recalled about the "seductive fox bitch" legends... Ahri! It was Ahri for sure‼ General Mao said it few times, as he transformed into angry growls. As he knew his men were coming back with the defibrillator, it's time to clear her breasts for shocking. Fortunately he always takes his sharp scalpels with him. He reached a sheaths on the side of his high boots and took the small blade. Fast but accurately, he first cut off her amethyst necklace, then he snipped the middle of her purple-laced underwire bra. Yi knew, Ahri didn't need a bra to impress anyone at this moment, as he needed to defibrillate her breasts. He forcefully ripped her both remaining bra cup away to the lateral sides of her breasts and double check her rib while he exposed her naked breasts and pink nipples in front of him and his men. It appeared that there is luckily only a minor fracture. But the contrast between her stained, bruised and scratched skin and a pale and almost glowing white body under her bra was so painful and hypnotizing at the same time he suddenly felt arousal.  
He shifted awkwardly, but clenched his teeth and suppressed craving to grab her hips and press himself deeply into. It was shockingly strange, because never ever he felt desire during his medical practic and of course not in an extreme time like this. Maybe she is a demon fox after all as General Mao said. He groaned and blinked with efforts, shaking off the obsession, while put the monitor leads on her chest, then forcefully crushing her chest.  
Fourteen …  
Fifteen…  
With Yi's forcefull compressions, the comatose Ahri's body and breasts shook in a wide margin. She looked so pale, so dead... ”Give her a deep breath… do not think about her cold but sweet lips…”  
Once more time…  
He will think about her shameless nudity later, and how inappropriate their position was…the comstosed Challenger fox woman was now without dignity.  
Fuck… just continue…  
\- Wow! A real vastaya…  
Yi didn’t even realize that other medics came with necessary equipment, while one of them stepped close and said mockingly:  
\- Do not be greedy, give me a turn too!  
Yi stoped abruptly and looked around. His colleagues made a laugh of him.  
\- Come on, Yi. Do not waste you time on this cunt. She seduce man, and she's she's not even valuable...  
Yes, he knows. In case of an emergency priority gives to men civilians. Ahri was not anyone from the listed, just because she's female.  
But Ahri needed immediate defibrillation right now! His honor tell him fight with Death for every single life, even if it was a demon fox's life…  
He suddenly felt her charm magic dulled and slowly fading away … Shit! Her life started to pour out from her body...  
He resumed his job.  
\- Charge the defibrillator, set to 360. Where's the defib gel?  
Yi connected the defibrillator leads onto Ahri's chest, but his colleagues didn't made a single move. Just glanced on a topless women like Ahri was an extravagant doll, like her life has no value at all.  
They were right, she is worthless in Ionia society that not even valuable to be resurrected...  
\- She is General Mao's beloved concubine. - He said sharply and stood up. - It was his personal will and order. If she dies we also will die also.  
\- Woah, Mao had a sluttery fox bitch as his concubine...  
Yi didn't said a word. He grabbed the two defib paddles from one of his apprentice which were nicely daubed with defib gel, and shouted:  
\- Step aside.  
Other men started moving. Yi pressed the two defib paddles on Ahri's naked breasts, and he found out her nipples slightly erected...  
How come her nipples erected? She's in deep comatose! The comatosed Challenger Ahri's eyes motionlessly opened, arms widely spreat, upper clothes were ripped, bra snipped off, and now two defib paddles were pressed on her naked breasts. Ahri must be so shameful, so immodest right now... The defib paddles analysised Ahri's status, and warning sounds hinted Ahri was shockable---she needed to be shocked immediately. -Charge into 360, shocking!  
Yi forcefully squeezed the defib paddles into her breasts... -"Zok!"  
..  
” Hey! Do not dare to die! I already lie for you and probably send all my career and life to the Void!” The electric crackling damped it and a burning smell reach his nose.  
Following the electric flow, Ahri’s topless body highly arched for him while Yi pressed the two defib paddles into her breasts deeply: one between her collarbone and right nipple and other a bit down her left breast. He bit his lips when he saw Ahri's muscles hardly contracted under the defib paddles, and a fractured rib stretched her thin skin...but he needed the electric flow goes the right way into her dying heart, without a waste of it.  
He could sence how high Ahri's body arched was equal to how much force he pressed both defib paddles on her breasts...she's so delicated, so vulnerable in front of him. \- Recharge the defibrillator, starts CPR! - he commanded, finally releasing her from his defib paddles. She heavily slumped back onto the ground, with her attractive breasts lively jiggled about.  
With Yi's command, one of his colleague immediately straddled on the comatosed Ahri, giving her the deepest CPR he could gave to her. Yi staired at Ahri. Her eyes lifelessly staired at above and foam spit out from her mouth corner which let her so dead to be revived... But she's still such sexy even after being shocked by him, as he saw her breasts were spreat with defib gel and her spreat arms made her looked so defencelessness to his shocks... At least somebody lifted Ahri's chin up, inserted an oropharyngeal airway into her oral cavity and gave her a mask ventilated her lungs so he have some time to look around and feel that a little presences of her charming aura is still there, not much to make others insane but still so sensual!  
"Defibrillator ready." "Zok!!! " Another bounce, Ahri's body fiercely slammed back onto the ground. "Fifteen, sixteen... " He didn't care how immodest she was while receiving CPR from his man, he didn't care how deep his colleague crushing her breasts and how conductive gel on her breasts gleamed. All he cared was her live, even if she would be so shameful - to be exposed to the group of males in such a disgraceful manner, to be inspected manually by male and to be healed by him. But is it really a shame? To be treated equally …  
At this moment, he believed Ahri would be his woman. \- No response,- one paramedic said, after relived his hands from Ahri's chest. Yi gave the two defib paddles back and continued to compress Ahri's chest forcefully by straddling on her body. Her delicate body shook violently and breasts heaved rapidly under Yi's strong and deep CPR compressions on her chest. "Ha...ha..." The comatosed Ahri let out weak groans while oxygen pumped into her thoracic cavity from the gas mask. As Ahri's chest expended at it's finest, Yi forcefully compressed her chest again. "Ha, ha, ha, ha... "Ahri weakly groaned with Yi's deep compressions to her chest. “Come on, come on!!” - he started to become tired and loose heart.  
"She's still in massive cardiac arrest. We needed to shock her again! " "Change into female mode, directly shock her breasts!"" "Defibrillator charged!" Yi pressed the defib paddles directly on Ahri's naked breasts. Her eyes almost rolled back, foam spit out from her mouth corner. She's so dead... "Zok! " It’s almost an hour, Ahri was shocked by Yi several times but still without a heartbeat. Yi was straddling on the comatosed Ahri's body and compressing her chest, while his colleagues charging the defibrillator for Yi to defibrillate Ahri. Ahri's breasts were already burnt by defib, and those defib gel let her breasts looked a mess... He looked on her face while giving her fast and deep CPR----pale and dull, but still beautiful. Her chin was lifted up and paramedics pumped oxygen to her thoracic cavity and she weakly expended her chest. Yi knew that he needed to deeply compress her chest while her chest reached maximum expend, but…  
But he hesitated for a second. He sensed something wierd.  
A sharp pain, a suffocating…  
Following the spark of his intuition he grab her mask and pulled it away, than pushed his fingers deep inside her throat… to retreat them with a dirt and a muddy scraps of some broken lace.  
Only now he noticed a bruised line on her throat and recalled those broken laces on her back side of her snipped bra... Damn Mao! He forcefully compressed Ahri's chest again, made her body and breasts jiggled in a wide margin. "Come on, come on! " "Ha,ha,ha,ha..." The comatosed Ahri rapidly groaned with Yi's crazy CPR compressions. Her breasts widely jiggled with his fast and deep compressions, and those defib gel spreat all over her breasts.  
He didn't knew what had Mao done to Ahri, but according to the bindings he knew Mao possibly suffocated her with her bra lace and there's the only one possible outcome to this poor fox girl... He didn't wanted to imagine how Mao raped Ahri. He only knew Ahri urgently needed defibrillations so he took the defib paddles, and decisively pressed them on Ahri's naked breasts again.  
-300 kennen, clear!  
"Zok!!!"  
\- Ahri fiercely bounced her body and breasts while electric current ravaged her breasts, and then heavily slammed onto the ground. Her breasts were already gleamed with tons of defib gel, and her nipples erected at their findest. \- Still. Damn it! Wake up, bitch! - his assistant sweared. - We spent too much time on you bitch fox already…  
\- Yi didn't say a word and immediately resume CPR. He should found her early, he should check her respiratory traces first… One more mistake…One more lethal outcome on his record…  
But he won’t repeat it! There won't have any victims like his fellow disciples from Singed. He sweared one last time. He grabbed the defib paddles tightly.  
Even he's not a doctor, he knew that the surviving rate if female was way lower then male. He already had the thought that Ahri would died... \- 360, ready!  
Yi resolutely yelled. No matter how many times he needed to shock Ahri, he must revive her. He need to try... \- But… - other man protested.  
\- Shocking!  
"Zok!!! "  
Ahri's body bent in unnatural angle and fell back heavily.  
Her topless body and breasts shamefully bounced with Yi's repeated defibrillation which were done on her breasts, but he just knew that he couldn't stop...  
"Zok! "  
He knew the electric flow was really serious to make her bounced with that height.  
"Zok! "  
He knew that Ahri's breasts and nipples were attractive while got defibrillated and jiggled heavily. A tingly sensation comes back…  
"Zok! " Yi continuously shocked Ahri's breasts, each defib she bounced higher then the previous shock, with her breasts fiercely bounced. Her nipples became so erected and her panties was already so wet... "Duuuuuuuu---------"  
The defibrillator monitor sent out sharp hoot, hinting that the Challenger Ahri was finally dead. With the ravage of defibrillation, the comatose Challenger Ahri's breasts were burnt with two burn marks and stickied with large amount of defib gel, legs spread out, shoulders and arms twitched, which looked enough immodest. She's no more graceful in front of these males as the stately female Challenger, and Yi's colleagues whispered to tease her ravaged and suggestive feminine body. But…

"FUCK!!!!! "

The desperate Yi punched the lifeless fox woman's charred chest which made her breasts springed together. He's beyond furious of how weak Challenger Ahri was, but how useless he was simultaneously. She was raped, disrespected and gone…But why is he sensing her soft charm again?  
Is he become insane as his previous colleague? To think dirty about passing away patient?  
He threw off his glasses away… just in moment to see a jumping cardiogram. 

Yi blinked, then again and again in the unison of her beating heart. It was weak and slow but still a heartbeat.  
He didn’t believe, really. All his attempts to bring her life was useless till this moment of despair and right now, while he was doing nothing, her heart suddenly woke up!  
He never had such a precedent in his whole career of a doctor.  
But the line on the monitor became unstable again... Shit! She still needed Yi to help her made it. Ahri went into cardiac arrest again and Yi reacted quickly.  
\- Defibrillate! Set back to 300. Continue. He forcefully compressed Ahri's breasts again then immediately shocked her with the two paddles. He wouldn't stop defibrillating Ahri and gave her rest time until she was backed to life.  
-"Zok!" The comatosed Ahri bounced her topless body and breasts again with the electric flow, then heavily slamed back onto the ground.  
\- Stabilized! - assistant reply after the shock. Ahri was still in her coma----but at least her heart working and her breath slowly normalized.  
“Hmm, sudden self-resurrection…” He tried to remember his action right before it. Pumping? Hitting in her chest sharp and strongly? Or continuous shocks on her breasts?  
Or... Is she tried to fight for her live? He will think about it later, when he has time, now he should concentrate and do his job accurately. Especially when her natural magic become stronger with every beat, and her both attractive pink nipples still erected so hard... so desperate for him to cum on her breasts right now…  
The floor they sitting suddenly trembled and small amount of dust and splints felt down on his head and Ahri’s motionless body.  
\- Ah, shit! Looks like it can be a third wave! - somebody swore. - Better to get out here quickly…  
"Give me AED device, quick! " He knew Ahri's heart wasn't even stabilized and now they needed to move, so he placed the AED pads on her chest, in order to shock her while transferring her. Yi jumped up and after a quick double-check of her spine, he embrased her up. Not that there was a need to worry - if she would had a serious fracture on the neck or spine he already made her disabled during a electroshock. But he did it rather reflexively… so she was lucky to have no such problems.  
She was light like a child.. no more weight than a portable resuscitation unit Yi had used to, maybe because he shocked her too much?  
He would definately wanted to protect her from Mao... He move with her quickly and easily, and other medics run beside him holding a wires and monitors and aiming to escape from a folding remnants of the Mao’s mansion. Just as they nearly reached the ambulance cart, the monitor warned Ahri was in cardiac arrest again with sharp hoot...  
-Shit! Not again!  
Their ambulance cart was not so far from the crumbling buildings, but they just did it in time to hop on a cabin and didn’t fall into cracking cracks the poor Ionian earth now spread everywhere.  
\- Go! We move her to the nearest field-hospital - Yi shout out and slammed Ahri down on a patient place, and he straddled on her, giving her fast and deep CPR compressions, let Ahri's breasts rapidly heaved with his compressions. Ahri's both arms widely spreat to both sides of the sick bed, she's so lifeless...  
\- But it’s not a proper place for her. Just left her on Saint Karma’s sisters of mercy, they know how to facilitate women’s diseases… I see their pavilion near.  
\- And make her dead, you mean? - his glare would kill. - We move now.  
He grabbed a young apprentice absently waiting them near the cart by his wild shoulder and drug close to himself.  
\- Hey you, help me to connect her to MVL and then full-check her.  
\- Yes master! But I don’t know yet what to do first…  
\- Then follow my action! You are vastaya too, don’t you? So just tell me is this indicators normal for her or not… see?  
Yi showed panicked intern some monitors.  
\- But… it’s so many differences among our tribes…  
Yi growled:  
\- Do not make me believe I finally took you with us as you plead for nothing, Wukong. Is it you name, correct?  
\- It’s Kong, master…  
\- Ah, anyway, just hold this, ok? - Yi gives him his precious glasses and his turned to his colleagues. \- Daub more defib gel on the paddles! She needed more defib... His colleague handed over the two defib paddles which daubed with tons of defib gel while Yi ripped both AED pads off her chest, and Yi once again pressed the two defib paddles on Ahri's naked breasts in a hurry. The Challenger would definately disgrace herself again on the violently-trembling cart. 

-"Calling Ionia West filed hospital for assistance. We have a female vastaya in critical cardiac arrest...  
-"Switch into hyper defib mode maximum 500 kennen, she's dying! "  
-"Zok! "  
-"She had been CPR and defib for 1 and a half hour, and she is a member of the solemn Challenger ... "  
-"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha... "  
-"Don't you dare refuse to let her in just because she's female? ",  
-"Zok! "  
-"Come on bitch, come on!!"  
-"Zok! "  
-"Ahri! Stay with me! You will be okay!"  
\- "Zok! "...  


After another half and an hour of fierce CPR and defibrillations on Ahri, Yi finally managed to pull the dying fox woman out of the grave. Her condition was still severe and still in a comatose, but she's finally stabilised. Yi put his palm on Ahri's chest to feel her weak heartbeat. He also repositioned Ahri's posture after she jerked and fell for so many times on the sickbed while getting shocked by him, and gazed at Ahri's snipped purple-laced underwire bra which was snipped by him. What a waste of such a fabulous bra!  
He would be definately curious who would Ahri tried to impress by wearing such a fabulous bra. He carefully wiped out those defib gel which on her burnt breasts with a towel.  
"Listen little fox. You are my woman now. I will not let you die... " Yi was so surprised of how weak Ahri was. In the past two hours he gave Ahri tons amount of CPR and defibrillations, two defib scars and defib gels were clearly seen on her breasts. None of Yi's patients needed him to revive them for such a long time, even the defibrillator was now out of battery, the actual amount of electricity used to defib Ahri would be hard to imagine. And now he's finally done and he needed to rest. \- Keep an eye on her, Wu… His head fell into Ahri's breasts, while the cart was shakingly driven on a damaged road…


	2. The Dream

Dull light made red laces on Ahri's skin alive - they move with shadows, dance in Headhunter Yi's hand, like snakes, braided Challenger Ahri's body.  
He was siting besides her, her eyes were shut tightly and in deep comatose. He pulled a lace in his hand and her body arched gracefully, moved towards him. He bent a bit and pressed his lips to her soft mouths: it wasn’t asked but she was breathless and he should give her a saving dose of oxygen even without her permission. But permission was given the same moment he tasted her skin - he felt this through her slightly moved lips, through her suddenly gleamed aura. The Headhunter put her down gently and took a small but sharp blade and cut her clothes and the tight purple-laced underwire bra in the middle.  
The Challenger didn’t protest, of course she couldn’t… she was in a deepest coma. What is he doing? She needed immediate defib shocks... He must save her!  
Uneven light changed to a bright and cold clinical lamps. Ah, he forget his glasses! He was blinded for a moment, not by the light he was pretty used to but by her glorious beauty. Glasses… glasses….he gave it to someone! Nevermind. He just need to continue…  
He softly spreat her snipped bra to both sides. Whose man Ahri would like to impress by wearing such a fabulous bra? Yi was pretty sure now Ahri was trying to impress him... Too bad for cutting her bra off! But her nipples were so pinky and seductive... There was not any operation table, just a cracked ground. It definitely wasn’t his familiar workplace, however all his equipment was near. He stoped hesitating and straddled on her then took out both defibrillator paddles...they were heavy as stones. Her soft naked tits will be definitely crushed under their heaviness, as he nicely daubed much defib gel on both paddles, slowly pressed the two defib paddles onto her both tits, feeling Ahri's plump tits were completely squashed by the defib paddles... Ahri would definately bounced her breasts and body highly while got defib by Yi. He knew she wanted to impress him so hard, and needed it badly...  
He could felt now Ahri's breasts were now under his defib paddles' heavy weights, He smirked, and then pushed the shock button... Cracking discharge went through her body and made her skin glow a light aquamarine halo. Her full breasts and body jumped violently and trembled in Yi's control with a perfect arch and heavily slammed back to the ground, like she was in ecstasy. She was beautiful, she was gorgeous… Damn! As Ahri slammed down to the ground, Yi quickly straddled on her and folded his hands on her burnt chest, ready to give her CPR. He knew he needed to compress her breasts fast and forceful...  
But…  
But her pink nipples become so perky and hard! It’s not possible to withstand‼ This is a necessity, he told himself. He couldn’t heal her without proper examination, he must explore every inch of her body to not miss something awful.  
He couldn’t resist anymore and grabbed one of her breast greedily. He kissed her purpled lips and immediately he was pierced by a sharp pain and a overwhelming pleasure, he never experienced before.  
Green light covered him too and slowly changed to bloody red. But he couldn’t stop and pressed his fingers deeply into her bust. He can sense those two slick and wet defib gel on her breasts. Her skin was hot as hell, but so silky he continue to crush her flesh and kiss and lick and bite her nipples until there were a red marks and bruises everywhere.  
Wasn’t it painful for Challenger Ahri? She couldn’t even move and escape from Headhunter Yi's greedy mouth and hands - a sharp thought pierced him like a discharge before. But he won’t stop - he smeared a gel down to her belly then moved between her spread legs and continued a trace.  
She was wet and hot, and her unconscious pose was so lewd and suggestive… His vision blurred in a pink haze, he heard his own heart beating in his throat. He couldn’t suppress his sordid desires.  
He grabbed red laces again and pulled sharp.  
\- You shouldn’t show yourself in such indecent manner, more over, in front of everyone. You are a woman, little bitch‼ Are you a whore?  
Of course she didn’t reply. But he wind up a lace on his fist and her improvised collar start to strangle her.  
It was madness.  
\- What a slut! - now he didn’t even recognize his own voice, but it was strangely familiar…  
It wasn’t him anymore - some wicked beast awakened inside him and took a full control.  
He pulled her silk halter tightly.  
\- Wake up, bitch! Now you will tell me everything! - he growled in a strange voice and looked down.  
He saw a wet spot on her purple-laced panties... Oh fuck, she already wetted her panties for him. He took his blade and cut her panties off to see her pussy gleaming from wetness...  
Yi couldn't belive Ahri would wetted her panties and had erected nipples with each defib he gave her, even she's in comatose... Since Ahri was in comatosed and her brain was not working, she couldn't resist her seductive body cooperated with Yi.... \- Ha-ha! You can’t play me anymore. You are trapped, foxy. But I can do whatever I want with your dirty cunt!  
Yi knew Ahri's body was bagging him for more defib----although her brain's not. He gently caress her pale cheek, foundled her soft but bruised breasts. Her breasts were full of defib gel, which let them so smooth to fondle, so sexy to be shocked... Now it's time for Ahri to sacrifice herself to Yi. "You are my woman now, Ahri. " He whispered at the comatosed Ahri's fox ears, to make sure she heard what he said... With a smirk, the Headhunter throw his knife away and started to squeeze the two defib paddles again and again to the Challenger's both burning tits, and every time when Ahri got defibrillated by Yi, she bounced her graceful body and breasts violently and exposed all her immodest and shamelessness to Yi, he pressed the paddles deeper onto her. It was painful, but delightfully. He wanted it to stop… he wanted to continue it endlessly…  
That was totally a triumph for Headhunter Yi. Challenger Ahri was now being conquered by him and now being ravaged by the defibrillator, her breasts were seriously burnt and tons of defib gel all over them.  
He knew Ahri's body belonged to him, she was his woman. She needed to impress her man...  
The comatosed Ahri's breasts and body fiercely bounced with each defib Yi gave on her breasts, while her snipped bra already slipped off to her lateral sides of her breasts with nonstop bouncing. Yi pursed his lips, as he saw her boobs lively bounced with his defib. Even she looked so screne, she became so wet with each defib Yi gave, and Yi is so excited to see her tight pants was wetted... He slammed her furiously onto the ground with her flailing breasts, and took off his pants...just ready to insert deeply into her, proving she's his woman...  
But he stopped---when a sharp scream interrupted him. He blinked and looked in her face.  
Her golden eyes were widely opened and full of tears. She grabbed Yi's hand and placed it on her burnt chest. Her lips curved and moved silently:  
“Please, help me!”  
But she should be in comatose right now…  
But he didn’t saw the color of her eyes before…  
But he never allowed himself to be so rude…  
Too many buts!  
What’s happening here?  
His vision cleared a bit.  
He looked at the red lace entwined on his hands and traced it to her suffocated neck. Without further thinking he rummaged his scalpel and cut this harmful lace.  
…

\- Hey, Master…  
He woke up and immediately felt he was in trouble… such kind of trouble he should hurried in a shower… but they were in a middle of a road.  
He hastily looked at Ahri. She's still laid on the sickbed, her eyes deeply shut, still in comatose with her upper clothes and bra cut off. Her naked breasts were burnt with two defib scars and defib gel sticked on the two spots which the defib paddles were pressed on. Her breasts weakly undulated with the regular monitor beep hinted that she was weakly breathing.  
Yi was confused. He recalled how he defib Ahri in the previous dream again and again, seemed that he would defib her much more in the future...  
\- Master, we arrived…Should we move her to the reanimating room or in a common ward?


	3. The Hospital

They placed her in the reanimation ward and as soon as it was possible Yi leaved her to nurses and Wukong and rushed to the staff lounge for a quick cold shower. It’s was just ridiculous and totally insane - to have a dream like that in the middle of his shift. He hoped that nobody saw his condition…  
When he changed his dirty clothes to a standard robe and hurried back to his workplace he saw that nobody even care to clean Ahri and undress her from remaining clothes. They only connected her to a mechanical ventilation and monitors, probably waiting for his orders.  
\- Wukong, where is my glasses? - Yi asked trying not to look his student in the eyes.  
\- Oh… sorry. They should be here. - Wukong rapidly checked his pockets with no results however. - Hmmm… may be I leave them in the cart?  
Yi sighed and pressed fingers to the bridge of the nose, trying to massage his tired eyes.  
\- I will be quick, master! - Wukong run out with a lightning speed.  
Yi asked remained nurses:  
\- Did you make a full scanning? How is she?  
\- Almost the same as you left her. Pulse is weak but stable, the blood pressure…  
Yi didn’t listen - one look on the monitors even without his glasses gives him all information he needs.  
\- Why you didn’t prepare her properly?  
\- Ah, sir. Are you planing to treat her here? Why not move her to the common inhabitants department, where she belongs?  
\- She is under General Mao protection and my personal supervisory.  
\- But she is a woman and more… a vastaya. Everybody says she is a demon. Isn’t it dangerous…  
\- That’s the reason I’m not sending her away! To keep an eyes on her. Hurry and at least clean her properly!  
The nurse he was speaking unwillingly move and try to pull Ahri's remaining Challenger costume, but she made it so intentionally clumsy and inaccurate, that Yi just sent her away after few attempts.  
He took a scissors and patiently cut all the tatters of her Challenger costume and took off her Challenger jewelries, and threw them away. He then pulled off her already snipped bra, leaving her totally naked but only in her purple-laced panties. Now the Challenger Ahri was almost naked shamefully in front of Yi.  
He took a portable hextech scanner and slowly move it around her body. It was invented for human, so Yi fumbled with settings to make it work properly for vastaya energies. It wasn’t so clear and easy for the beginning and the data was so vague in the end, it was hard to read and understand her diagnoses even for him. Anyway he didn’t trust a common nurses such a procedure. The technology was new and not every hospital medic could do it correctly, but at least major problems usually would had been recognized.  
The scanner was heavy and humming in a low sound. All the collected information immediately appeared on a monitor. Except her tails and ears her organism show no difference from a normal young woman constitution. But sometimes scanner gave odd results and Yi tried to move it slowly and steady, not touching her skin, because the best results were when only contacting with her aura and not interfered by inner energies. He found some abnormality around her lower belly and palpated it, but it was soft and taut and so pleasantly warm… suddenly he couldn’t stop himself from touching her skin but everything looked normal here so he unwillingly abrupt himself and tried to concentrate on a results. Yi decided that it could be because the equipment was setting mostly for a male body and gave mistakes when it comes to female reproductive system. Or Ahri could probably be on her period right now or close to this. Yi procrastinated a bit, hesitating to check, but since nobody was around he just quickly pull one of her leg and look at her underwear. But it was clean and dry… not like in his dream at all…  
Oh, fuck! He bit his cheek. He should stop thinking about that right now!  
He continued his work. Why nurses didn’t plug her an urinal catheter yet by the way? He made a quick note on her sickbed list to apply an V-dropper and catheter, and control her sugar level and level of dehydration. That could be a severe problem and probably a reason of her condition because all other organs worked almost normally too, but she was still in coma. He excluded a pain shock and hemorrhage too, because there was no evidence of it. But she was not ok, definitely. So the problem could be in her head. They probably should send her to tomography, or Yi just could look it through his lenses, to give approximate but fast answer. Damn Wukong… where is he going?  
As soon as Yi remembered about him young student rolled inside with straggly look.  
\- Master Yi, General Mao is here and demand an audience with you! And he wants to transfer Ahri to his headquarter immediately…  
\- Shit! - Yi put aside the scanner to not break an expensive equipment and looked at the window facing the inner corridor.  
A large figure was standing beside the wall and leaned heavily on a wooden cane.  
\- Who told him Ahri is here?  
\- Me, master. I just want to reassuring him she is ok, and under your caring she will be out of danger soon…  
\- Wukong. You are an idiot!  
\- But master, you said he was so worried for her…Should I tell him to come later then?  
Yi glanced on a man outside the room. Mao didn’t look back, all his attention was to Ahri. His nostrils swelled and his face expressed strange mix of anger and... lewd. And the last prevailing with every second he stared at her naked body.  
Oh, no! Not again!  
Yi step back and covered her body with a white sheet till her chin then rubbed his forehead tiredly: ”What are you doing with all of us, girl?”  
Of course she gave no answer. Her face under the mask looked calm and relaxed and a bit foxy. Of course, she is a fox after all. They are lucky that at least her body was so close to common human, otherwise Yi couldn’t help her at all. They learned a vastaya anatomy a bit when he was a student himself but it was so long ago… And honestly he haven’t had much practice with them since college. He even rarely encountered women on his operation table nowadays since he work on Ionia forces department, not to mentioning vastaya girls. Except few surgical operations he unwillingly committed to some female relatives of a clans leaders, or military wifes who desperately wants to keep it a secret… it was not a pleasant memory though, even when the money they paid were good. Usually he only accepted it because otherwise poor girls and matrons could die, trying to solve their problems with severe folk methods…  
\- So, what should I tell General Mao, master? - Wukong stoped him from remembering his early days as a doctor.  
\- Hmmm…  
But Yi was interrupted by General Mao himself - the man impatiently broke inside and grabbed Ahri by her long hair.  
\- Hey! What are you doing… - Yi clenched his teeth, and gripped his arm tightly - … sir? This is a reanimation ward, and no trespassing allowed!  
\- She is mine! This slut should die painfully… she will pay me for everything but firstly I want to play with her properly, and destroy her fucking cunt, ha-ha-ha…  
\- I’m afraid you are not feeling well, general, - Yi forcefully pull him away when he tried to grab her hip. - Wukong, he is crazy, probably got a fever… please, help me to escort him back to his ward…  
Yi skillfully twisted Mao’s hand at an unnatural angle, and move him away outside the room.  
\- Easy job, master! - and his student willingly took an initiative and pulled resisting and swearing man back to the corridor. - It’s for you own good, General! Don’t worry, master know what he’s doing.  
\- Do not let anybody come inside, Wukong! It’s my order! And I’m in charge here…  
He turned back to Ahri exactly the same moment the monitors beeping.  
Warning signals alarmed that her cardiogram jumped violently and in a few seconds it’s replaced with a straight line.  
Oh, no! Again‼  
\- And come back soon, I need you assistance here! - Yi shouted to his student who was retreating with Mao kicking furiously and limping heavily at the same time.  
\- You!… Pice of shit… I will be back soon, crum!… And you all will be very sorry! Ha-ha-ha…  
Yi collected an abandoned cane and shut the door, then stuck it between the handles to lock it completely. This is his kingdom and nobody allowed to disturb him and his patients… even if he will pay with his head later…  
But now he has a more urgent problem.  
Ahri heart suddenly decided to make a complete stop, without any visible reasons.  
\- Are you really so weak, girl? - he asked desperately and prepared himself to start another round of CPR .  
He uncovered her again and press his hand to her naked chest. There were burnt marks from his previous defibrillation on her breasts, and he afraid she would have more from now. Too bad for such a beautiful and delightful breast!  
He predicted it will be a hard round two and he doubted she will be safe after all.  
He told himself not to panic. At least he has all necessary instruments here, and there is no real need to make a cardio stimulation manually, but the physical contact with her was strangely reassuring, though he always avoided to touch his patients without gloves and urgent need.  
But pressing her breasts with his bare hands was surprisingly encouraging. So, despite tiredness, he continued to give her a sharp and measured compression.  
She was look quite stable when they arrived to the hospital. So why she collapsed again? Everything was pretty normal until this damn Mao came in. Is it because of his frantic actions?  
Suddenly she responded weakly, making a soft weeping sound when the air left her lungs, or he just imagined it?  
The line on a monitor was awfully flat.  
\- What are you trying to tell me, girl? Why are you so desperately want to die right now. Or could it be… you sensing his presence somehow and try to escape?  
He bended closely to her, looking at her face.  
\- You know, he is an asshole and surely sounds frightening as hell. But, I can’t allowed you to die, I made a promise… and I make one more to you, personally: I will not give you to him. No ever. Promise.  
He touched her forehead for a moment and caress between her fluffy ears, removing tangled hair from her face.  
It was still and almost white under the mask. A red marks on her cheeks glowing bloody bright to compare to her pale toned skin. There was no any response, of course. And no much hope to be someday too…  
But he never gave up without a try. He knew she needed him defibrillate her again.


	4. The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are a little time-skip here. Surprise!

He woke up in a cold sweat. The unfamiliar room was dark and silent. He swallowed a bitter saliva and jumped up from the cold floor then walked unsteady and disoriented trying to found some light. There wasn’t any though but his eyes started to see silhouettes and vague outlines. But he continue to wander, looking for exit.  
He tried to remember his dream and what he was doing before.  
Bright images came to his mind: operational room and warm heart in his fist. His broken glasses laying on a tiles covered with bloody spots, his other hand, gripping a dirty scalpel.  
And Ahri lifeless face that somebody slowly covering with black sheet…  
Stop! It was just a dream….but what was before it?  
He blinked when suddenly collided with something. It was a door, and it wasn’t locked.  
Now the memory was clear: they finished her resuscitation after a two hours of ineffectual fight for her life. Wukong was crying in the end, disconnecting her from monitors and Mao laughing devilishly on all their attempts… but wait…Mao was forced to stay away and didn’t come back, thanks to Wukong… Oh, is it possible it was a dream too?  
Yi fell down on the floor - he was blinded by a bright light. Outside was an operation room, and Ahri was sitting sideways on a table, naked and shamelessly touching her bare breast. It gleaming from a defib gel and some drops slowly dripped down her belly. Did she already wake up, while he was asleep?  
He wanted to say: “Hey, Ahri! Nice to meet you finally!” but couldn’t produce a word. Because when she turn to him he could see a huge open wound on her left breast. The edges of it was burnt and a bright red lace fell down instead of blood.  
\- Thank you for saving me…  
He collapsed on the floor under her glance. Her eyes was bright red.  
And his hands were covered in blood.  
His vision blurred in a red haze.  
She approached him gracefully and straddled his hips, she was delightfully naked and hot. Not even grievous, terrible wound made her less appealing. He couldn’t even protest when she took a defibrillator paddles. She bent over till her breasts were hanged down, then slicked some defib gel which were stickied there and daubed them on the paddles, then put them to his chest and whispered to his ear:  
\- Now it’s my turn, darling.  
The first shot was short and painful. He couldn’t even clench his teeth and moaned sharply and shamefully.  
\- Oh, is it too painful? - she asked and started to undress him. Only now he discovered he was still in his field costume, and a metal plates of his light armor burnt him with electricity.  
But at the same time it was strangely pleasurably. He was terrified but wanted more… and more.  
And she gave him what he afraid of and desired.  
\- Remember how many times you defibrillated me earlier...  
He didn’t understand when she sat down on him again, crawled a bit, and pressed the paddles, but he was totally aware when he suddenly sank into her wetness on hundred percent depth.  
It was shocking. It was painful and so….so good! She was trembled with him when a discharge passed through their bodies and he cried from pleasure and went totally insane. There was no more sanity and fear, only lust.  
After a short respite she set the power on maximum and smiled at him seductively.  
\- Is it how you usually love to play?

He woke up from a red outburst. And immediately a headache followed.  
\- Sorry Master! I didn’t want to wake you up but a night shift started long ago…  
Yi blinked and teared his eyes. They weren't in a stuff lounge, but the blanket he was covered was so soft and the sofa was so comfortable ... oh, it was not a blanket! A fluffy fur covered him from one side and he was pressing to the warm living body from another.  
Oh, he fell asleep right in a patient’s bed…  
\- You collapsed right here after an operation, and I delivered you together with her back to the ward and told everyone not to disturb you.  
\- Thank you, Wukong! - Yi said heartfully. Now he remembered everything.  
The comatosed Ahri laid on the sickbed, slept like a sleep beauty----only thing different was the heart monitor leads were connected on her chest. The sinus rhythm on a cardiogram beside a sickbed were smooth and neat…


End file.
